marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Jones (Earth-616)
Real Name: Jessica Jones Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Jewel, The Knightress Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Occupation: Special Consultant to "The Pulse", a Daily Bugle supplement; formerly private investigator, adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: De facto relationship with Luke Cage Group Affiliation: The Daily Bugle, formerly Avengers, Alias Investigations Base of Operations: New York City =Origin= Jessica Jones was a normal woman until a car accident doused her with chemicals and put her into a coma. She had been a classmate of Peter Parker's and also developed a crush on Johnny Storm. Strangely enough, she emerged from her coma around the same time the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus. It was the tremendous energies given off caused some type of reaction. Having recovered and discovering she had developed superhuman powers, she tried to become a super heroine, calling herself Jewel. Place of Birth: Unknown Known Relatives: Mother, Father, Brother (all deceased) First Appearance: Alias #1 =History= Jessica was not very successful as a hero, to say the least. Jessica was captured by the Purple Man and used in his sick fantasies and games. She was eventually sent to kill Daredevil, but ended up attacking the Avengers after noticing the Scarlet Witch's reddish costume. She was easily stopped and nearly killed by a blow from Mjolnir. She declined the Avengers's invitation after several months of recovery. Jean Grey was asked to help her mentally while SHIELD helped her with physical therapy. Still bitter about her experience, Jessica briefly became a hardened vigilante, calling herself Knightress. She soon retired as a super heroine and began a new career as an detective, specializing in superhero activity. Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues is not always well-received by the superhero community. She still assists other heroes from time to time and has a large number of contacts. Most recently she joined the staff of the The Daily Bugle as an investigative reporter for the Pulse supplement. After 'hooking up' with Luke Cage, Jessica became pregnant. She and Cage plan to wed and their baby will be delivered soon. =Characteristics= Height: X'X" Weight: XX lbs (XX kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown (Blonde as Jewel) =Powers= * Jessica has relatively minor superhuman powers. * Has enhanced strength to an unknown degree. * Has enhanced durability * She said she did not wish to find out whether she was bulletproof * Capable of flight, but has trouble landing. (Luckily her durability has prevented her from injuries after various crash landings) =Miscellaneous= Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. =Notes= * Created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos =Trivia= =Related Articles= * Luke Cage * Avengers * The Daily Bugle =Recommended Readings= * Alias Vol. 1 * Alias Vol. 2: Come Home TPB * Alias Vol. 3: The Underneath TPB * Alias Vol. 4: The Secret Origin of Jessica Jones TPB * The Pulse Vol. 1: Thin Air TPB =External Links= * =References= * Category:Characters Category:Superheroes